happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hop for Joy
Hop for Joy is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the crabby rockhopper penguin Hopper. Roles Starring Roles *Hopper *Seth Featuring *Slop *Slippery *Pudgy *Quacks *Flippy Appearances *Double A *Flaky (in the form of Flaky Flakes) *Sandbar Plot There is an iceberg sitting in an ocean, and the inside of it is shown. Hopper seems to be sleeping until he wakes up, stretches, and goes to eat Flaky Flakes. Outside he sees it is pretty bright, so he shuts his blinds, and hops upstairs. Meanwhile, Seth is training for a competition for hopping, so he jumps on a trampoline multiple times, until his weight breaks it. Pudgy comes by and visits. However, so does Slop, who Slippery stalks. They all eat fish, until they see Hopper training by jumping on a trampoline, and jumping on edges on his iceberg. They think they have tough competition, as Pudgy and Slop jump, and break, on a trampoline. So they devise a plan to beat Hopper. Hopper is seen exercising, until he sees a flyer with pictures of Seth, Pudgy, Slippery and Slop on it. He gets furious, and makes a Handy scowl. He hops off, and trains some more, after watching more penguin soap opera. Pudgy loses some weight, to his chagrin, while Slop, Slippery, and Seth haven't. Seth, however, is determined, and loses every single ounce of fat in him. Now, he is prepared. After eating a sandwich with bacon inside, the four The championship arrived on a very cold iceberg. The object is to reach the top, and the winner gets lots of money. Hopper's eyes turned into money signs, along with Pudgy's turning into sandwiches. The Mole fires the gun, which s the sound of the start. Flippy flips out, and kills Double A by snapping his neck, who was rooting for Hopper. Flippy then sets off his explosives, killing everyone. Hopper has made it to the fifth step, but Seth only made it to the first, along with Slippery being right under Hopper, until he throws a bucket of water at her, and she screams as she falls off the iceberg and into a pool of deadly barracudas. Pudgy decides to get help from Quacks, as he is a better jumper, so he sits on his shoulders as he hops. However, Pudgy and Quacks get tired and eat a can of fish, until Slop accidentally crushes Quacks, while Flippy throws a rock at Pudgy's head. Flippy uses Flaky as a mace on Slop, which just slows him down, until he slips and crushes Flaky and breaks Flippy's back. Hopper almost made it to the top, until Seth jumps at him with all of his weight.... until he misses and just trips him, which makes him splatter on an edge, while Hopper falls off an edge. The winner is declared to be Slop, who made it to the top. At home, Slop eats a huge tank of sardines he bought with all the money. However, one of the sardines is shown to be made of shaggy, dark green fur. Moral Work for what you strive for. Deaths *A few fish are caught. *Double A has his neck snapped by Flippy. *The rest of the crowd explodes from Flippy's bomb. *Slippery is eaten by barracudas, including Sandbar. *Pudgy has a rock thrown at his head. *Flaky is crushed, while Flippy has his back snapped. *Seth splatters, leaving his fur. *Hopper falls off an edge of the iceberg. (debatably) *A few thousand sardines are caught. Trivia *This is Hopper's debut episode. *Flippy does the same exact thing to Flaky in Keepin' It Reel. *Sandbar is one of the barracudas that eat Slippery. *Slop is the only one to survive, as everyone explodes from Flippy's bomb. He also seems to not be affected by Flaky's quills. Category:Fan Episodes